My Girlfriend Is Hapkido Atlet
by kmldr100
Summary: Bagaimana cara seorang Kris wu untuk mendapatkan hati dari Kim Junmyeon, perempuan galak seorang atlet Hapkido? / Junmyeon-ah, will you be the first and the last for me?-A Krisho-Leadercouple fict! Girl! Junmyeon Boy! Kris CHAPTER 4 IS UP. Review Juseyo
1. Chapter 1

**kmldr100** 's present

krisho/fanmyun/leadercouple-**My girlfriend is Hapkido Atlet**

warn exofic/krisho-fanmyun/genderswitch uke/typo's!

©All cast belong to themself, and this fic purely belong to me

for beloved **100's couples **shipper!

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Kris menaikkan resleting jaketnya, dan berjalan menuju tribun setelah membeli satu cup penuh _Espresso macchiatto_ di cafetaria.

"Matamu bisa-bisa lepas dari tempatnya kalau terus melotot begitu," Kris menepuk pundak temannya –Park Chanyeol dan duduk tepat disebelah lelaki itu. Namun, Chanyeol masih setia memandang salah satu objek di lapangan tanpa menghiraukan ucapan temannya barusan.

Kamis sore adalah hari dimana anak-anak klub Hapkido mengambil alih kuasa lapangan atas klub basket, dan kesempatan sehari dalam seminggu ini rupanya dimanfaatkan Chanyeol dengan sangat baik.

Dia bahkan rela duduk di tribun dari tengah hari sampai pukul setengah lima sore begini, hanya untuk memandangi salah seorang dari anggota Hapkido yang berlatih. Padahal mata kuliahnya sudah habis dari jam setengah sepuluh pagi tadi.

Kris yang perkatannya tidak digubris hanya menggedikkan bahunya acuh, dan mulai menikmati sensasi dari _Espresso macchiatto_ ditangannya. Tidak ada yang lebih indah daripada duduk santai di tribun kampus ditemani segelas kopi favoritnya dan...

Gadis cantik.

Saat kata 'gadis cantik' terbesit dalam benaknya, tiba-tiba sesosok perempuan bertubuh kecil berlari menuju lapangan menggunakan kostum Hapkido. Perempuan itu menghampiri gadis yang disukai Chanyeol –Byun Baekhyun dan mulai berbicara dengannya.

_The way she smile_ dan saat perempuan itu mengikat rambut panjangnya itu membuat Kris lupa bagaimana cara menghirup oksigen.

_'Mama... Putera tampanmu ini jatuh cinta..'_

.

.

Dua lelaki tiang itu berjalan menuju toilet, walaupun satu diantara mereka harus memaksa temannya untuk mengantar. Lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol memaksa Kris untuk menemaninya ke toilet. Kris sebenarnya tidak heran, karena ia tahu niat dan tujuan temannya ini bukan sepenuhnya ke toilet. Tapi, untuk melihat _'gebetannya'_ diruang audio visual yang letaknya hanya satu pintu dari toilet.

"Kris itu Baekhyun! Oooh..." Chanyeol terpekik kecil sambil meremas pergelangan tangan Kris, membuat lelaki ini risih sendiri. Ia takut kalau orang-orang menganggap dirinya dan Chanyeol pasangan homo karena bergandengan tangan begini.

Saat mencoba melepas cengkraman Chanyeol, niat itu luntur sudah saat ia melihat gadis cantik yang dia lihat dilapangan kemarin. _Time stopped,_ seperti _time control_ milik Do Minjoon menghentikan waktu dan seluruh dunia berpusat pada gadis itu.

Mereka berdua tetap berdiri ditempat masing-masing, dan memandang _'gebetan'_ masing-masing. _Look like an idiot_, karena dua orang lelaki yang terbilang tampan ini saling berpegangan tangan dan menatap lurus kearah lorong yang baru saja dilewati dua perempuan itu, dan dua gadis itu bahkan sudah hampir tidak terlihat.

"Woy Chanyeol! Kris! Kalian maho ya?!" Pekik seseorang dari jarak yang cukup jauh, membuat khayalan indah dua lelaki itu sirna begitu saja. Hasilnya, beberapa pasang mata memandang aneh dan curiga kearah mereka berdua.

Kris menghempaskan tangan milik Chanyeol kasar, dan berlari menuju sosok yang baru saja meneriaki mereka.

"OH SEHUN HABIS KAU!"

.

.

_Time flies_, sudah tiga minggu sejak _love at the first sight_-nya Kris dilapangan dan ia masih tetap memandangi gadis cantik itu dari tribun selama tiga minggu terakhir. Chanyeol yang heran akan tingkah laku temannya ini sering bertanya-tanya, dan dia hanya menjawab dengan _simple_nya,

"_Mom_ bakal curiga kalau aku pulang cepat terus, mending aku nongkrong disini."

Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah ambil pusing akan jawaban itu. Padahal, dimana-mana orangtua pasti meminta anaknya untuk pulang cepat dan tepat waktu, bukan?

Lagipula, Kris tidak tinggal bersama orangtuanya.

Chanyeol kembali pada rutinitasnya, memandangi Byun Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Dan Kris, lama-lama dia merasa kalau dirinya itu tak ada bedanya dengan lelaki bertelinga lebar ini. Lama-lama, ia merasa kalau dirinya seorang maniak yang memandangi satu objek pada hari yang sama, Kamis sore.

"SIAP! TERIMAKASIH!" Teriak semua anak-anak Hapkido, menandakan berakhirnya kelas di sore itu. Dan kedua bola mata milik Kris masih saja menatap sosok mungil itu dari kejauhan.

Sebuah senyum kemenangan tampak diwajah lelaki blasteran ini saat melihat gadis cantik itu membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakanginya. Terdapat tulisan besar dengan bordir merah dipunggung baju gadis ini.

_Hapkido Club Seoul National University_

_Kim Jun Myeon_

Senyum itu kembali melebar saat Kim Junmyeon tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuh, dan menatap kearahnya.

_'Junmyeon-ah, i got you'_

.

.

Kris berkali-kali mengusap kasar wajahnya saat mendengar permintaan konyol dari Chanyeol. Oke, semua permintaan milik lelaki idiot ini –beginilah Kris memanggil sahabatnya memang selalu konyol, tapi yang satu ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditolelir.

"Antar aku menuju ruang ganti Baekkie, Kris!"

Demi tuhan rasanya Kris ingin melempar bocah ini ke _Han river_ kalau saja Chanyeol bukan sahabatnya. Ugh, sayangnya dia masih punya hati nurani.

Tapi, serius. Antar? Ke ruang ganti? Dan lagi, apa katanya tadi? Baekkie? Bocah itu bahkan sudah punya _nickname_ spesial, walaupun tidak pernah berbicara sama sekali.

Apa dia sudah tidak waras?

"Bagaimana kalau dia mengira kau seorang maniak yang ingin mengintip dia berganti baju? Bagaimana kalau dia mengira kau adalah penderita orientasi seksual yang hanya ingin mengetahui warna celana dalam seorang gadis?"

Kris menggeram tidak percaya, Chanyeol tetap berikukuh dengan pendiriannya walau sudah dikatai Kris macam-macam.

Dan disinilah mereka, pintu masuk yang juga merangkap sebagai pintu keluar dari ruang ganti perempuan.

Mereka berdiri disana dengan ekspresi yang berbeda, tentu saja. Chanyeol dengan kedua bola mata besarnya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah sekaligus _excited,_ layaknya seorang _fanboy_ yang akan bertemu dengan _oshi_ kesayangannya.

Dan Kris menyender ditembok, dengan telapak tangan yang menutup separuh wajah tampan miliknya. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi banyak orang yang mondar-mandir dari tadi dan menggumamkan kalimat seperti,

_"Woaah, itu Kris dari anak kedokteran, kan?"_

_"Wah dia tampan sekali,"_

Atau begini

"_Itu Kris ya? Tapi, itu siapa?"_

_"Mungkin anak manajemen, tapi dia kenapa loncat-loncat depan ruang ganti begitu?"_

_"Hm... Mungkin dia sudah tidak waras."_

Dan pernyataan yang terakhir sungguh di-IYA-kan garis keras oleh lelaki Kanada ini. Park Chanyeol memang sudah tidak waras dan tidak tahu malu, padahal semua orang menatap aneh kearahnya.

Cklek

Pintu dibuka, dan Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan maju-mundur tak jelas berhenti begitu saja. Di depannya, Byun Baekhyun menggunakan jeans biru tua dan kaos abu-abu tipis.

Perempuan itu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Seperti_ apa-dia-tidak-waras_ atau _apa-yang-dia-lakukan_ atau _kenapa-memandangku-begitu_?

Kris yang merasakan pergerakan Chanyeol yang berhenti langsung menoleh kearah pandangan temannya ini, dan menemukan Byun Baekhyun yang bengong didepan pintu masuk.

"Hey! Kamu Byun Baekhyun, _kan_?" Kris membuka suara, membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kris. Gadis ber-_eye liner_ itu hanya mengangguk.

"Ya. Apa kamu mencariku, Kris?" Balas perempuan itu, menghadirkan kerutan di dahi milik Kris. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih diam tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"Oh, kamu kenal padaku?" Kris balas bertanya, tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dan gadis itu hanya memutar bola matanya.

_'Siapa yang tidak kenal Kris wu MVP tahun lalu?'_

Walaupun pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk juga.

"Kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi. Apa kamu mencariku?" Baekhyun mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku, tapi anak ini." Kris menunjuk Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya panik, dan giliran Byun Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

"Oh? Ada perlu apa?" Tanya perempuan itu, tanpa basa-basi. Namun, Park Chanyeol masih tidak bergeming membuat dua orang itu lama kelamaan frustasi.

"Dia minta nomor ponselmu," Ceplos Kris asal, karena ia sadar kalau Chanyeol tidak akan bersuara. Baekhyun sendiri hanya menggumam pelan, dan Chanyeol.. Lihatlah idiot yang satu ini. Ia memandang Kris dengan ekspresi _shock _seolah pandangannya berkata..

_'Apa kau sudah gila?'_

Kris balas memandang temannya, kemudian mencibir.

"Kau yang gila!"

Baekhyun heran melihat Kris dapat berinteraksi dengan lelaki didepannya ini dengan hanya melalui tatapan mata. Berbagai macam spekulasi mulai muncul dalam benaknya. Ck, dasar perempuan penggosip.

_'Selain MVP, dia juga pandai bertelepati'_

"O-oh, buat apa memang?" Baekhyun seolah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Dia ingin mengajakmu _one night stand_, mungkin." Ceplos Kris asal, membuat dua pasang mata itu kembali melebar.

Cklek

"Baekhyun apa ka-"

Perkataan itu terhenti saat melihat temannya sedang berbicara tepat di depan pintu, Junmyeon –sosok itu mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Baekhyun melebarkan matanya.

"Baekhyun? Kamu kenapa?"

Kali ini giliran Kris yang membeku, saat sosok itu –Kim Junmyeon tepat didepannya. Jantungnya kembali berpacu dengan sangat cepat, nafasnya terasa sesak dan pandangannya mengabur begitu saja ketika aroma _Wild cherry_ terlepas diudara saat gadis cantik itu datang.

Sepertinya dia harus pergi ke dokter setelah ini.

"Mesum! Dia mesum!" Baekhyun berseru, membuat Junmyeon memandang heran sahabatnya heran.

"Mesum?"

"Ya! Dia minta nomor ponselku untuk _one night stand_. Dia yang bilang!" Baekhyun berujar sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dan Kris bergantian.

Junmyeon menggeram pelan dan menatap Kris juga Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang seolah mencabik-cabik.

"_One night stand_ katamu?!"

Gluk

Dua lelaki itu menelan saliva yang tiba-tiba terasa pahit dengan susah. Sepertinya tanda-tanda bahaya akan-

_Buagh!_

_Bugh!_

Muncul.

Chanyeol setelah dipukul tepat di pipi sebelah kirinya langsung dilempar oleh Junmyeon dengan kencang, dan Kris dipukul habis ditempat.

Sepertinya, Kris benar-benar harus pergi ke dokter saat ini juga.

_'Mama... Gebetanku seorang atlet Hapkido'_

.

.

Chanyeol mengoleskan krim berwarna putih di pipi kanannya, lalu meringis kecil saat benda itu tepat mengenai lebam miliknya. _Spot_ yang sudah tiga hari belakangan ini berubah warna menjadi ungu kehitaman.

"Ini semua karena salahmu!" Pekik Chanyeol asal, dan ia meringis kesakitan setelahnya. Kris hanya memandangnya kesal.

"Salahmu juga yang bengong! Aku _kan_ memang tidak tahu apa tujuanmu ke ruang ganti!" Kris membela diri, sebenarnya dia tidak salah _sih_.

"Siapa yang suruh bilang kalau aku mau Baekhyun jadi _one night stand-_ku?!"

"Ck. Jadi aku harus apa? Kau mau mengajaknya tidur? Begitu?" Kesal Kris, dan mengundang pelototan tajam dari temannya.

"Bilang menjadi _one night stand_ saja kita sudah dihabisi begini, apalagi kalau bilang begitu!" Omel Chanyeol.

"Anak itu kuat juga ya... Padahal tubuhnya kecil, tapi bisa melemparku." Gumam Chanyeol sambil menerawang kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Kris sendiri hanya nyengir mendengar perkataan temannya, walaupun dalam hatinya dirinya mengiyakan hal itu.

"Oh ya, aku balik ke kelas dulu! Lima belas menit lagi ada mata kuliah Dr. Jae. _Bye_, yeol!" Kris langsung berlalu ke kelasnya. Dan yang ditinggal hanya balas melambai sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Junmyeon.."

Kris menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang langit cerah sambil tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian tiga hari lalu.

_'Jadi begini, jatuh cinta itu'_

"Kim Junmyeon.."

"APA!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang membalas gumamannya barusan, membuat dirinya berjengit kaget dan-

Kim Junmyeon berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dan melotot tepat dihadapannya.

"E-eeh? K-kamu?" Kris terbata-bata, ia jadi menyesal karena menggumamkan nama perempuan ini.

"Apa panggil-panggil namaku_, hah_?!" Junmyeon menyahut dengan galak, membuat Kris sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Perempuan ini tampangnya saja malaikat, tapi sifatnya... Aduh, sudahlah.

"E-eum, t-tidak. Ehehehe," Kris hanya nyengir gaje, membuat tampang nya terlihat _absurd_.

"Kamu orang mesum yang bersama orang mesum itu didepan ruang ganti kan?!" Pekik Junmyeon galak, membuat Kris langsung _sweatdrop_ karena tidak terima dikatai mesum.

Masalahnya, ini jalan setapak dekat taman kampus yang menghubungkan fakultas kedokteran dengan fakultas bahasa. Banyak orang yang '_nongkrong'_ disana, dan hampir semua pasang mata menatap kearah mereka setelah Junmyeon mengatainya mesum begitu.

_'Tapi, siapa peduli. Mumpung Junmyeon disini, hehe'_ Kris nyengir dalam hati.

Melihat lelaki didepannya hanya cengengesan, membuat Junmyeon naik darah sekaligus heran. Biasanya, orang-orang yang dikatai semena-mena olehnya didepan umum akan langsung menggeret dirinya dan balas mencaci maki.

Tapi laki-laki ini beda.

"Kenapa tertawa _hah_?! Pergi sana! Jangan menghalangi jalanku!" Kesal Junmyeon, lalu menubruk tubuh jangkung lelaki didepannya dengan kasar, berniat untuk pergi.

Dan Kris langsung menahan perempuan itu dengan mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Kim Junmyeon, aku minta nomor ponselmu!"

Naasnya, bukan seperti kisah-kisah di drama korea yang akan berakhir dengan sang gadis mengangguk malu-malu dan meminta ponsel si lelaki untuk menuliskan nomornya. Tapi..

Buagh!

Kris wu, laki-laki peraih _MVP_ tiga kali berturut-turut tahun lalu telah dibanting oleh perempuan bertubuh kecil ini.

"JANGAN MIMPI!"

Dan Chanyeol hanya memandang temannya dari kejauhan dengan tatapan nanar.

Tbc!

.

.

Hai semua! Aku datang lagi hehehe^^

Aku mau bikin terobosan beda nih, bosen Junmyeon yang lembut dan pemalu jadinya beralih ke Junmyeon yang galak dan gak ada _'girly_'nya sama sekali, hehehe.

Tadinya, bakal aku bikin oneshot. Tapi, berhubung kepanjangan yaudah aku bikin dua chapter atau lebih. Maaf ya, kalau EYD rada menyimpang dan banyak kata-kata non baku. _That's my habit_, dalam kehidupan nyataku.

Fyi, harus kuakui kalau aku bener-bener bahagia liat Wuyifan ketemu Luhan kemarin. I just think that they're friendship never end~ daaaaaan aku nggak berhenti berharap buat sebuah keajaiban..

Review ya! Enjoy~

**Kmldr100**


	2. Chapter 2

**kmldr100** 's present

krisho/fanmyun/leadercouple-**My girlfriend is Hapkido Atlet Chapter 2**

warn exofic/krisho-fanmyun/genderswitch uke/typo's!

©All cast belong to themself, and this fic purely belong to my self

for beloved **100's couples **shipper!

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

"Ugh!"

Kris terpaksa pulang kerumah orangtuanya, sebab ibunya yang tiba-tiba ngomel karena mendengar puteranya ini tidak berbicara dengan baik saat ditelepon dan banyak mengerang kesakitan.

"Kamu ini bagaimana? Belajar yang benar, bukannya tawuran!" Kesal perempuan paruh baya ini, sambil mengoleskan krim dipipi lebam puteranya.

Kris hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar 'tawuran' terlontar dari bibir ibunya. Entah kenapa, ia jadi heran sendiri. Mengapa para perempuan suka sekali menuduh semau mereka?

"Aku bukannya tawuran, Ma!" Kesal lelaki itu, mengundang cibiran dibibir nyonya besar Wu.

"Apanya? Kamu mau bilang kalau kamu pergi kekampus naik sepeda terus tertabrak tiang listrik? Begitu? Alasan basi.."

Kris lagi-lagi _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan ibunya barusan. Sejak kapan ibunya jadi gaul begini? Dan sejak kapan orang naik sepeda bisa tertabrak tiang listrik? Bukankah yang benar menabrak, bukannya tertabrak?

Sejak kapan tiang listrik bisa menabrak sepeda dan manusia?

"Mama ini ngomong apa _sih_? Siapa yang bilang kalau alasanku begitu," Kris merengut sambil bercermin, memperhatikan lebam dipipi kanannya makin menjadi-jadi. Padahal yang tiga hari lalu saja belum sembuh.

"Terus kenapa? Ada apa dengan putera kecil mama ini?"

Kris langsung menjulurkan lidahnya begitu mendengar perkataan wanita ini.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu ma!"

Nyonya Wu terkekeh pelan, lalu mengusap pundak puteranya dengan sayang.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Jadi.. Ada apa denganmu, hm?"

Kris tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya itu lebih baik.

"Aku... Jatuh cinta ma," Kris malu-malu, dan ibunya langsung melotot kearahnya.

"Apa kamu bertengkar dengan pacar dari orang yang kamu suka untuk merebut perempuan itu?!" Ibunya langsung heboh.

_'Ck. Mama kebanyakan nonton drama korea'_

"Bukan maaaa! Dia itu atlet hapkido, jadi tiap Kris mau coba dekat dengannya dia malah menghajar Kris begini!"

Nyonya Wu langsung nyengir tanpa dosa saat mendengar penjelasan anaknya.

"Kejar dia Kris, jangan menyerah kalau kamu benar-benar mencintai perempuan itu!" Ibunya memberi pertuah, membuat Kris langsung memeluk ibunya terharu.

"Mama kira kamu nekat mencari orangtua perempuan itu dan meminta restu dari mereka. Tapi, karena mereka tidak menyukaimu, kamu jadi habis babak belur." Nyonya Wu kembali mengoceh, dan Kris hanya terdiam ditempatnya.

_'Benar kataku kan? Semenjak pindah ke Korea, Mama pasti jadi maniak Drama!'_

.

.

Pluk

Sudah dua belas batu yang habis terlempar kedalam kolam, mengundang riak-riak kecil timbul disana. Dan si pelaku hanya menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan dalam-dalam. Terus begitu, sampai seluruh batu yang dikumpulkannya hampir habis masuk kedalam kolam yang tidak terdosa.

"Hey Kim Junmyeon!"

Sampai-sampai kesunyian itu akhirnya terganggu akibat ulah seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Mau apa kamu! Menjauhlah, dasar mesum!"

Junmyeon malah menyahut dengan galaknya, padahal lelaki itu –Kris datang dengan damai. Kris hanya mendecak kesal, lagi-lagi dia dikatai mesum oleh perempuan ini.

"Psst. Diamlah, kamu hanya membuat ikan-ikan itu menjauh, _tau_!" Kris memberi kode seraya berbisik dan menunjuk kearah ikan-ikan yang berenang jauh ke tengah kolam.

Junmyeon mengikuti arah pandangan lelaki disebelahnya, dan benar saja ikan-ikan itu berenang menjauh.

"Tapi semenjak kamu datang mereka menjauh! Tadi mereka ada didekat kakiku, _tau_!" Junmyeon lagi-lagi terpekik, membuat Kris hanya mengerang frustasi.

"Oke, aku menjauh. Jangan cerewet!" Dan lelaki itu menggeser posisi duduknya sekitar tiga puluh senti dari Junmyeon.

"Masih dekat!" Kesal Junmyeon.

"Jangan cerewet _ah_!" Junmyeon langsung diam, saat melihat lelaki yang bahkan belum ia tahu namanya ini tampak dalam _mood_ yang buruk.

Kris langsung menatap kosong kearah kolam didepannya, lalu mengambil semua kerikil yang tersisa disebelah Junmyeon. Batu-batu itu langsung dilemparnya bersamaan, bukannya satu-satu dan membuat perempuan cantik itu mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa kamu melempar semuanya langsung?" Junmyeon membuka suara, ia benci suasana canggung.

"Hmm... Siapa tahu ikan-ikan itu mendekat lagi kalau mereka kira batu-batu ini pelet ikan, iya _kan_?" Balas lelaki itu sambil tersenyum jenaka.

"Tapi itu batu!" Junmyeon mengelak.

"Sesuka hatiku _lah_!"

"Kamu konyol. Hahaha!" Junmyeon terkekeh, dan Kris hanya terperangah tidak percaya. Gadis ini tertawa dan dia penyebabnya.

"Kamu sudah baikkan? Tidak sedih lagi, _kan_?" Giliran Junmyeon yang terperangah, jadi lelaki ini datang hanya untuk membuatnya tertawa dan melupakan sejenak masalahnya?

Gadis itu langsung berhenti tertawa lalu menatap lelaki disebelahnya.

"Aku Kim Junmyeon, Sastra Inggris. Siapa kamu, mesum?"

"Aku Kris wu, kedokteran. Dan aku tidak mesum." Kris mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan langsung disambut oleh tangan Junmyeon.

_'Oh mama! Rencanaku berhasil!'_

.

.

Kris mengerang kegirangan setelah menelepon ibunya akan keberhasilannya. Sepulang dari rumah orangtuanya dua hari lalu, ibunya memberinya sedikit petuah tentang bagaimana cara untuk mendekati perempuan yang galak macam Kim Junmyeon.

_"Kamu harus pura-pura memasang wajah sedih, jadi saat ia ingin memarahimu atau mau memukuli kamu lagi, ia tidak akan sampai hati. Coba juga berkata-kata yang sedikit dramatis, mama yakin ia pasti akan terpesona padamu!"_

Pada awalnya, dirinya kembali mengira kalau itu hanya pemikiran konyol tentang seorang penggila drama Korea. Jadi, pikiran ibunya sudah terlanjur terkontaminasi dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan drama korea.

Tapi, pada akhirnya ia menurut juga. Saat ia melintas ditaman belakang fakultasnya, ada Kim Junmyeon yang sedang merenung seorang diri. Dia sempat berpikir keras dan mondar-mandir ditempat kebingungan. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya ia menghampiri perempuan itu.

_'Oh mama, banyak-banyaklah nonton Drama Korea!'_

.

.

Kris duduk depan lab Kimia sambil menikmati angin musim semi dan se-_cup_ penuh _greentea latte_.

"Woy bro! Kau kena banting Kim Junmyeon lagi, ya?!" Chanyeol yang baru datang tiba-tiba duduk disebelahnya dan menyeruput minuman ditangannya.

"Bra bro bra bro! Beli sendiri sana!" Kris sewot sambil merebut minuman miliknya lagi, dan Chanyeol hanya cengengesan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tau dari mana? Aku _kan_ tak pernah memberitaumu?" Kris merespon pertanyaan temannya.

"Sebenarnya aku melihat waktu kau dipukuli," Chanyeol nyengir lebar, dan mendapat pelototan kesal dari Kris.

"Kau lihat?! Bukannya bantu aku! Dasar keparat! Teman macam apa kau!" Kesal lelaki itu sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri sudah lari terbirit-birit.

"AMPUN HHEHEHE!" Chanyeol sibuk berlari dan tak fokus dengan pandangannya hingga menabrak perempuan didepan.

Bruak!

Bunyi buku-buku yang berjatuhan terdengar bergema, karena ia berlari melintasi lorong yang sepi. Kris yang penasaran, langsung berlari mencari sumber keributan.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat _dong_! Badanmu saja tinggi, masa tak bisa melihat dengan benar?!"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menghentikan usapan dibokongnya yang mendarat secara tidak manusiawi.

Glek

Kim Junmyeon berkacak pinggang didepannya. Lagi.

"Ampun! Aku tak lihat ada kamu tadi! Maafkan aku!" Chanyeol memelas sambil berjongkok dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya diatas kepala.

Konyol memang melihat lelaki berbadan besar seperti Chanyeol berlutut ketakutan didepan perempuan berbadan kecil seperti Junmyeon.

"Tak ada ampun bagimu!" Dan Junmyeon bersiap melayangkan tempeleng dikepala Chanyeol.

Srat

"Junmyeon-ah!"

Percobaan pemberian sebuah hukuman itu terhenti saat Kris mencekal pergelangan tangan Junmyeon.

"Kris?! Apa yang kamu lakukan, _hah_?!" Junmyeon menyahut galak, seperti biasa.

"Tidak baik harus menyiksa orang terus, _tau_! Kamu perempuan!" Kris mencoba menjelaskan, tapi perempuan itu tidak mau mendengar.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya bingung ditempat, karena tubuhnya tidak merasakan apapun. Dan dirinya juga heran kenapa Kris dan perempuan galak ini saling mengenal.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! Lepaskan aku!" Junmyeon mengelak, tapi Kris juga tetap bertahan.

"JUNMYEON!"

Baekhyun berlari menghampiri temannya dengan nafas tersengal. Gadis berambut _purple haze_ itu memandang temannya resah.

"Kamu tak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?!" Baekhyun heran temannya dicekal oleh Kris, dan matanya beralih pada Park Chanyeol yang tersungkur dilantai.

"_Nothing yet_. Aku baik," Junmyeon menghempaskan tangan Kris dan berlalu begitu saja. Baekhyun hanya memandang temannya heran, lalu menyusul Junmyeon setelah memungut buku-buku Junmyeon yang berjatuhan.

Kris memandang punggung gadis itu yang makin menghilang diujung lorong.

.

.

_"Hot chocolate sudah.."_

_"Roti sudah, selada sudah.."_

_"Greentea, pasta gigi, sabun mandi sudah.."_

Kris menggumam sambil memberi centang dinotes kecil miliknya, dia tengah berada di supermarket dekat apartemennya. Dia sedang belanja bulanan sekarang.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, ia takut tiba lebih larut di apartemennya. Kris memutuskan mengambil _'jalan tikus'_ lewat gang sempit.

_"Akh.."_

Bulu kuduknya langsung meremang saat mendengar suara itu, membuatnya langsung ketakutan sekaligus waspada.

Ia mendekat ke sumber suara, walaupun batinnya menolak keras-keras.

_'Bagaimana kalau itu preman? Kau bahkan sangat payah dalam beladiri?!'_

Persetan dengan segala itu. Rasa penasaran mengalahkan segalanya.

Ia semakin mendekat, terlihat seorang perempuan menyeka pelipisnya sambil meringis.

_Hah?_

_Perempuan?_

Bola matanya melebar. Ia kaget setengah mati.

"KIM JUNMYEON!"

.

.

Junmyeon akhirnya menurut walaupun harus dipaksa menuju ke apartemen milik Kris. Lagipula, laki-laki itu tidak akan tega membiarkan _'gebetannya' _pulang dalam keadaan begitu.

Kris mengambil baskom kecil dengan air hangat, handuk dan kotak obat lalu menghampiri Junmyeon diruang televisi.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja!" Junmyeon mengelak saat lelaki ini mencoba menyentuh pelipisnya.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja?! Bahkan pelipismu hampir robek begitu!" Kris kesal, dan spontan berteriak. Salahkan Kim Junmyeon yang keras kepala.

Pada akhirnya perempuan itu mengalah dan membiarkan Kris mengobatinya.

"Akh!" Junmyeon sedikit terpekik saat dingin alkohol menyentuh luka dipelipisnya.

"Maafkan aku, ini memang sakit. Tapi lebih baik daripada kamu membiarkannya hingga infeksi," Kris agak bersalah saat perempuan ini kesakitan.

Junmyeon langsung tercenung mendengarnya. Laki-laki ini bahkan meminta maaf, padahal ia tidak salah apapun.

"Sedikit lagi, sebentar.." Kris mengusap wajah Junmyeon menggunakan handuk yang sudah dicelupkan kedalam air yang berisi cairan antiseptik.

"Selesai!" Kris tersenyum puas melihat Junmyeon. Sedangkan perempuan itu masih tidak bergeming.

"Kamu mau minum apa?" Lamunan Junmyeon langsung buyar saat laki-laki itu berbicara.

"Oh? Terserahmu saja," Kris hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum dan beranjak menuju dapur. Junmyeon mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat properti di sekeliling apartemen mewah milik Kris.

Sebenarnya ia sedikit kagum dengan lelaki ini. Sepertinya Kris berasal dari kalangan atas dan berkecukupan, tapi saat di kampus laki-laki ini berpenampilan sangat sederhana.

Pandangannya juga beralih menuju bungkusan berlabel mall yang dibawa Kris saat 'menemukannya' tadi.

_'Bahkan dia berbelanja sendiri..'_

"Kamu suka _hot chocolate_? Aku cuma punya ini dan ini," Kris menyodorkan cangkir untuk Junmyeon sambil menunjuk cangkir berisi _Greentea_ miliknya.

"Tak apa. Terimakasih," Junmyeon mengambil cangkir miliknya, Kris duduk disebelahnya dan menyalakan televisi.

"Apa.. Kamu tinggal sendiri?" Junmyeon membuka suara.

"Begitulah, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja.. Disini terasa sepi," Junmyeon mengedarkan pandangannya lagi, dan Kris hanya terkekeh.

"Apa begitu terlihat, ya? Hahaha." Junmyeon hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya orangtuaku tinggal di beberapa tempat yang berbeda. Karena aku kuliah disini, jadi aku tinggal sendiri.." Kris menjawab sambil menatap lurus kearah televisi.

"Apa orangtuamu tidak cemas? Apa mereka juga tinggal di Seoul?" Junmyeon bertanya sambil menghirup aroma _hot chocolate_ miliknya.

"Mereka punya beberapa rumah dinegara yang berbeda, dan salah satunya di Seoul."

Junmyeon mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Kenapa malah menyewa apartemen dan tidak tinggal dirumah orangtuamu?"

Kris menyenderkan bahu lelahnya di sofa lalu meneguk sedikit _greentea_ miliknya.

"Aku tidak suka keramaian. Dirumah orangtuaku banyak _maid,_ aku tidak nyaman."

Junmyeon terdiam. Lelaki ini persis sepertinya.

"Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi? Kenapa kamu babak belur begitu?"

Kris menatap gadis yang tengah mengaduk cokelat miliknya.

"Orang-orang suruhan ayah tadi menggeretku paksa ke rumah, aku jelas tidak mau dan malah kabur ke gang tadi. Tapi ada banyak preman disana, dan mengambil barang-barangku." Junmyeon menjelaskan, dan lelaki ini langsung tersentak kaget.

"Kamu bercanda?! Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Kamu membalas mereka?"

"Tentu saja, tapi aku kalah telak. Mereka ada sepuluh orang lebih, walaupun aku membanting sebagian dari mereka, sebagiannya lagi juga menyerangku." Junmyeon menjawab sambil menunjuk ke tempat luka yang sudah diobati Kris tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih ya.. Kamu sudah membantuku tadi," Junmyeon berucap pelan, sedangkan Kris hanya tersenyum senang. Padahal dalam hatinya ia ingin meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"_It's nothing_. Manusia hidup harus saling tolong _kan_?" Lelaki itu tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Junmyeon. Gadis itu hanya tersentak.

"Padahal aku sering bersikap buruk padamu,"

Kris terkekeh kecil.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kamu tidak akan mengulangi hal itu lagi,"

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk.

"Lihat, wajah cantikmu jadi penuh lebam begini, _kan_?" Kris berujar tulus sambil mengusap pipi Junmyeon.

Kim Junmyeon hanya terpaku ditempatnya sambil merasakan keanehan yang menggelitik perut dan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Haiiii! Chapter 2 nih^^ _hope this fic gain some good and positive appreciate yet responses too_!

Special thanks to: whirlwind27 ruixi1 Lika Like919 JunmaWu Arcan'sGirl LuHanBin kiutemy Ginnyeh peblish nonagrice jimae407203 muniyaaa honeykkamjong afnikimni001 HamsterXiumin wu hana Raemyoon Emmasuho

Serius aku ngakak baca review kalian xD maaf yaa kalau nggak aku bales, tapi aku serius kok! Aku baca satu-satu!

Enjoy ya^^ review please~

Ppyong!

**Kmldr100**


	3. Chapter 3

**kmldr100** 's present

krisho/fanmyun/leadercouple-**My girlfriend is Hapkido Atlet Chapter 3**

warn exofic/krisho-fanmyun/genderswitch uke/typo's!

©All cast belong to themself, and this fic purely belong to my self

for beloved **100's couples **shipper!

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Kris mengambil kaleng panjang dari dalam tas punggung miliknya, kemudian mengocok benda itu sebentar. Ia menekan benda berwarna putih pada benda itu, dan suatu cairan berwarna merah keluar dari benda itu.

Sraaash

Laki-laki itu melempar cat semprot –kaleng itu ke tanah, sesaat setelah ia 'melukis' diatas tembok. Kemudian ia memandangi maha karya miliknya.

_Suck_

"Kris?"

Yang dipanggil sontak menoleh, dan menemukan _gebetannya_ –Kim Junmyeon tepat berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Oh? Kamu disini?" Kris membalas, sambil menatap maha karya miliknya lagi. Junmyeon hanya mengangguk, walaupun ia tahu laki-laki ini tidak akan melihatnya.

"Kamu _ngapain_?" Junmyeon menunjuk kaleng cat semprot ditangan Kris. Laki-laki itu langsung tersenyum jenaka.

"Itu," Kris menunjuk tulisan _suck_ besar berwarna merah ditembok.

"_Suck_? Kenapa?"

Laki-laki itu mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas tanah berumput. Mereka berdua ditaman belakang kampus sekarang.

"Paperku ditolak dosen. Ini yang ketiga kalinya," Ia berucap sedih, Junmyeon ikut sedih mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Tentang apa?"

Kris meraih jurnal berwarna hijau miliknya, lalu memberikannya ke perempuan ini.

"Kardio. Mata kuliah Sir Ahn,"

Junmyeon meraih jurnal itu, kemudian membulatkan mulutnya, "Kurang dua poin lagi. Sayang sekali,"

Kris hanya mengangguk mengerti, kemudian balik bertanya.

"Kamu sendiri? Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Hmm.. Aku cuma kebetulan lewat sini," Junmyeon tetap menatap jurnal milik Kris.

"Benarkah? Tidak mungkin cuma lewat!" Kris mengelak, Junmyeon langsung beralih memandang laki-laki ini.

"Lalu? Apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

Kris menatap perempuan itu jahil.

"Siapa tahu hatimu bilang kalau aku disini. Jadi kamu kesini,"

Junmyeon menatap laki-laki ini dengan pandangan jijik.

"Hati apanya? Kamu gila!"

Kris menatap perempuan ini, dan menggeser duduknya agar mendekat.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya kita berjodoh!" Laki-laki ini berkata, sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Membuat tampangnya terlihat _absurd_.

Plak!

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus dipipi seorang Kris wu.

"_NEVERMIND_!"

.

.

.

"BAHAHAHAHAH!"

Laki-laki bertelinga _dobby _itu tertawa keras, melihat sobat karibnya meringis kesakitan. Kris yang ditertawai begitu hanya meringis.

Teman jenis apa Chanyeol itu?

"Kau kenapa? Ditampar mama kau?" Chanyeol mencibir.

"Kamu kenapa Kris? Mama susah membuatmu kuliah, dan apa sekarang? _Paper_mu ditolak tiga kali!" Chanyeol menyambung ledekannya, dengan menirukan suara khas ibu-ibu yang mengomel.

"Tutup mulut biadabmu! Dasar keparat!" Mulut tanpa sensor milik Kris melancarkan aksinya, tapi Chanyeol makin keras tertawa.

Kris hanya merengut ditempatnya. Selain kesal ditertawai begitu, hampir semua mahasiswa memandang aneh kearah mereka.

_K'mon men_. Ini taman kampus! Siapapun akan menjadi pusat perhatian kalau tertawa selebar itu disana!

Bisa-bisa reputasinya sebagai MVP hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kapan kamu mau lulus, nak! Ini sudah hampir tahun ketiga, dan _paper_mu ditolak lagi?!" Chanyeol tidak jera. Kris makin naik pitam.

"Dasar bajingan! Siapa memang yang dimarahi mama, _hah_?!" Laki-laki Wu itu menggeram emosi. Chanyeol menahan tawa yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Lalu apa? Apa kau ditampar sir Ahn karena gagal lagi? Ckckck cucu nenek, cup cup cup..." Chanyeol makin menjadi-jadi.

Kapan lagi kau bisa meledek Kris wu habis-habisan?

"Kim Junmyeon! Dia menamparku, puas kau?!"

Chanyeol menatap temannya heran, "Kim Junmyeon? Anak hapkido seperti baekkie?"

Kris mengangguk kesal sambil memegang pipi kanannya. Ia tidak yakin akan masuk kelas terakhir hari ini.

"Kau kenal dengannya? Kenapa kau sering sekali dihajar olehnya?" Chanyeol menceplos asal. Kris mendelik tajam.

"Dia _gebetanku_! Kemarin malam dia menginap di apartemenku, puas kau!" Kris balas mencibir temannya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa memasang tampang idiotnya sekarang. "Apa? Kau bercanda!"

Kris menyeringai puas.

"Park Chanyeol, kapan kau punya pacar? _Eomma_ sebal melihatmu terus menempel pada Kris yang tampan itu. Kris sudah punya gebetan, dan kamu terus menempel pada Kris seperti laki-laki homo!" Kris balas mencibir temannya yang hanya melongo.

"KRIS WU HABIS KAU!"

.

.

.

"Baek? Kamu sibuk?" Junmyeon duduk tepat disebelah temannya, dan perempuan ber-_eyeliner_ itu mengangkat kepalanya dari atas buku, kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak. Memang kenapa?" Baekhyun balas bertanya, dan kini giliran perempuan Kim itu yang menggeleng.

"Eh? Kenapa pelipismu? Dan itu? Kenapa biru begitu?" Baekhyun bertanya panik, sambil menekan _spot-spot_ luka yang disebutnya barusan.

"Aw!" Junmyeon hanya terpekik, tanpa membalas pertanyaan temannya. Baekhyun sendiri hanya berdecak keras.

"Jangan bilang kalau kamu babak belur lagi, Kim Junmyeon!"

Junmyeon meraih kaca kecil dari tas Baekhyun, kemudian menatap luka-luka yang disebut temannya barusan.

"Orang-orang suruhan ayah membawaku paksa, tapi aku berontak. Aku kabur ke gang kecil, tapi disana banyak preman."

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Junmyeon itu benar-benar!

"Apa?! Apa yang kamu lakukan!"

Junmyeon meletakkan kaca itu, dan menatap temannya. "Aku hajar setengahnya, tapi setengahnya lagi menghabisiku. Mereka kabur membawa barang-barangku,"

"APA! KAMU TIDAK WARAS YA!"

Baekhyun langsung terpekik kaget. Junmyeon itu benar-benar tidak waras memang. Berkata begitu dengan _innocent_nya, seolah babak belur melawan preman itu hal yang mudah.

"Aku waras! Kenapa orang-orang senang sekali mengataiku tidak waras, _sih_!"

Junmyeon mengelak, lalu memainkan ujung rambutnya.

"Untung saja..." Junmyeon bergumam sangat pelan, tapi perempuan keluarga Byun itu masih mendengar.

"Untung saja?"

Junmyeon menoleh kearah temannya, dan langsung berekspresi gugup, "Tidak. Lupakan,"

Baekhyun tersenyum licik. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Apa? Kamu tidak bisa berbohong padaku!"

Junmyeon memutar bola matanya pasrah. Byun Baekhyun memang tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Ya... ya... Kris wu, anak kedokteran menemukanku. Dan dia membawaku ke apartemennya,"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya lagi, entah yang keberapa kalinya, "Apa? MVP tahun lalu? Kamu bercanda?!"

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk kecil, sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Byun Baekhyun itu memang benar-benar kalau sudah berteriak.

"Suaramu itu sudah melengking, Baek! Mau dikeraskan sampai bagaimana?!" Junmyeon protes, tapi perempuan Byun ini tidak ambil pusing.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Kedua alis itu terpaut. Jika ini adalah serial-serial manga Jepang, Kim Junmyeon akan dilambangkan sebagai gadis dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar dikepalanya.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Perempuan Kim itu mengernyit heran, apalagi ketika temannya ini malah menaik-turunkan alisnya _absurd_.

"Kamu suka padanya, _kan_?" Baekhyun bertanya jahil, sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya yang sudah sipit.

Dan Kim Junmyeon hanya melebarkan kedua hazelnya sebagai respon.

"Apa-apaan! Jangan ngawur_, ah_!" Junmyeon mengelak garis keras. Temannya ini hobi sekali menyimpulkan semua hal seenaknya.

"Hahahaha!"

Byun Baekhyun tertawa keras, membuat beberapa orang yang tersisa didalam kelas menatap aneh kearah mereka.

"Kamu tidak waras ya?" Junmyeon mendesis sinis ketika orang-orang menatap kearah mereka berdua dengan pandangan risih. Baekhyun hanya mendecak sebal.

"Enak saja! Aku masih waras tau!"

"Kenapa tertawa seperti itu!" Junmyeon sewot.

Baekhyun kembali terkekeh ringan, "Aku cuma membayangkan kalau kamu jadian dengannya.. Kim Junmyeon yang galak punya pacar anak kedokteran.. Hahaha!"

Perkataan perempuan ber-eyeliner itu mengundang delikan tajam dari sepasang hazel milik Junmyeon. Dan rupanya, Byun Baekhyun sadar betul temannya ini naik pitam.

"Aku cuma bercanda, Jun. Jangan marah.." Baekhyun memasang wajah memelas andalannya, dan perempuan cantik ini luluh juga.

"_By the way_.. Kalau kamu dekat dengan Kris wu, kenalkan aku pada Park Chanyeol ya!"

Junmyeon menatap temannya dengan pandangan '_apa-katamu-barusan'_

"Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Kedua matanya berbinar ketika temannya ini menyebut nama Park Chanyeol.

"Iya. Dia teman Kris wu, asal kamu harus tahu. Dia yang waktu itu kamu pukuli didepan ruang ganti bersama Kris."

Junmyeon menerawang kejadian yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun. Dan ia ingat betul laki-laki yang habis dipukuli dan dilemparnya waktu itu.

"Ooh.. Laki-laki dengan telinga lebar itu? Dia _kan_ mesum, Baek!"

Junmyeon menggertak temannya, namun Byun Baekhyun hanya menggedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Habis dia _unyu sih_,"

Dan Junmyeon hanya memandang teman dekatnya ini dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

.

.

.

"Basah semua.."

Perempuan itu menatap miris ke arah setumpukan kertas ditangannya, padahal hampir seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup. Tapi seolah mati rasa, dihiraukannya rasa dingin yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya itu. Setumpuk kertas ini bahkan jauh lebih penting dibanding nyawanya –begitu pemikiran perempuan ini.

Kepalanya menengadah kelangit, menatap tetes-tetes air hujan yang terus berjatuhan makin deras. Seolah tak ada hari esok untuk turun ke bumi.

"_Anjrit_, basah _paper_nya!"

Perempuan itu menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara yang terdengar familiar di indera pendengarannya.

"Kris?!"

Yang dipanggil sontak menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah menatap paper ditangannya dengan sedih. Tidak jauh beda dengan perempuan ini.

"Loh? Junmyeon? Kamu belum pulang?"

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan menghampiri Kris.

"Aku sengaja pulang lebih larut untuk paper ini. Tapi _malah _kehujanan," Perempuan ini berujar sedih sambil menunjuk paper ditangannya.

Kris mengikuti arah telunjuk Junmyeon. Dan kedua bola mata laki-laki ini melebar.

Trek. Sreeet.

Laki-laki ini dengan sigap membuka _hoodie-jacket_ yang dipakainya, dan tanpa banyak bicara menyerahkannya pada Junmyeon yang keheranan.

"Uh?"

Junmyeon menatap laki-laki tinggi ini dan _jacket_nya bergantian.

"Pakai ini. Tutupi tubuhmu," Kris berujar sambil memalingkan wajahnya, seperti mengerti kebingungan yang menimpa gadis cantik disebelahnya.

Junmyeon menurunkan pandangannya kearah tubuhnya. Dan kedua hazel itu langsung melebar ketika mendapati kemeja putihnya mencetak jelas –ehem bra hitam miliknya.

"Uhm. _Thanks._" Junmyeon berucap dengan wajah yang merah padam, setelah menaikkan _zipper jacket_ itu.

Kris sendiri jadi canggung, apalagi dengan Junmyeon.

_'sangat memalukan'_

"Kamu harus mengulang _paper_ itu lagi ya?" Kris membuka suara, benci kecanggungan yang hadir ditengah-tengah mereka saat ini.

Junmyeon mengangkat wajahnya yang ditekuk beberapa waktu.

"Iya. Padahal tinggal diserahkan pada dosen saja," Dengus kesal hadir dibibir perempuan itu.

Kris tersenyum kecil melihat perempuan disebelahnya. Baru beberapa hari berkenalan, ia sudah sangat dekat dengan atlet hapkido kampusnya ini.

"Curang ya."

Junmyeon menengokkan kepalanya. Menatap laki-laki yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi diatas kepalanya dengan heran.

"Apanya?"

"Hujan." Kris menunjuk kearah langit, membuat Junmyeon makin terheran-heran.

"Mereka curang. Beraninya datang bersama-sama. Harusnya kalau mereka berani, datangnya satu-satu!" Kris berucap dengan penuh ambisi.

Junmyeon memandang aneh sosok disampingnya.

"Kalau datangnya satu-satu bukan hujan!" Perempuan Kim ini menyahut perkataan Kris. Membuat laki-laki ini tertarik akan sahutannya barusan.

"Lalu?"

Junmyeon memutar bola matanya, mencari alasan yang tepat. Dan Kris tersenyum senang melihat perempuan ini. Terlihat sangat menawan.

"Banjir!"

Giliran laki-laki ini yang mengerutkan keningnya heran. Bingung akan pernyataan spontan yang keluar begitu saja dari mulut Junmyeon.

"Banjir? Kenapa bisa?"

Junmyeon mendecak kesal. Terkesan meremehkan.

"Tentu saja banjir! Apa kamu pernah melihat banjir datang setetes-setetes?" Perempuan ini berujar sombong.

Dan Kris hanya tertawa keras menaggapinya.

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Ck! Kenapa tertawa?!" Junmyeon menghentakkan kakinya ditanah.

Laki-laki ini menyurutkan tawanya ketika menyadari hawa _kau-dalam-bahaya_ menguar dari Junmyeon.

"Habisnya alasanmu konyol,_ sih_!"

"Tapi aku benar, _kan_?!"

Kris hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Mau kerumahku? Mamaku mengirimkan _grill pan_ baru, loh!" Kris berujar dengan semangat.

"_Grill pan_? Apa _nyambungnya_ denganku?" Junmyeon keheranan.

"Jagung bakar sepertinya enak malam-malam begini.."

Junmyeon hanya membulatkan mulutnya mengerti.

"Tapi bajuku basah," Perempuan ini beralasan walaupun wajahnya berubah menjadi merah.

Kris tersenyum ketika rona merah itu hadir diwajah cantik Junmyeon.

"Aku punya beberapa t-shirt yang agak kecil. Sepertinya muat buatmu,"

Dan setelah mendapat anggukkan setuju, mereka berdua berlari membelah derasnya hujan di malam musim semi Seoul.

_'Mama.. Selangkah lagi'_

.

.

.

Tbc!

Haiiiii aku kembali dengan _chapter 3^^_ rencananya ini _chapter final_, but aku liat kalau sepertinya kepanjangan. Aku takut jatuhnya jadi _clueless_ dan gak dapet feelnya. _So, i've cut this one!_

Insya Allah fast update kalau reviewnya memuaskan! Aku juga janji kalau chapter depan bakal _full Krisho, _walau bakal nyempil dikit-dikit chanbaek^^~! Hehehe

Maaf yaa chapter 2 kemarin aku repost. Sumpah aku nggak sadar kemarin! aku malah klik option new story, bukannya new chapter -_- begitu aku ngeh, besoknya aku langsung hapus deh. Aku kepepet presentasi, tapi inget fanfic ini, jadi kebut-kebutan deh. Ehehe ._.v

**Special thanks for**: ruixi1 jimae407203 Lika Like919 niesha sha kiutemy peblish SuJi SuSoo Ginnyeh JunmaWu Vioolyt nonagrice flameshine Kim Hyunsoo Raemyoon syxo671

dan buat **flameshine **Aku nggak pakai BBM dear, kamu bisa follow twitter aku aja ya~ kwyf12 senangnya punya teman satu shipper/?/ hahaha^^

_Enjoy~_

_Ppyong!_

**Kmldr100**


	4. Chapter 4

**kmldr100** 's present

krisho/fanmyun/leadercouple-**My girlfriend is Hapkido Atlet Chapter 4**

warn exofic/krisho-fanmyun/genderswitch uke/typo's!

©All cast belong to themself, and this fic purely belong to my self

for beloved **100's couples **shipper!

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Junmyeon meraih buku tebal yang terletak pada rak, kemudian membuka lembar-demi-lembar isinya. Ia sedikit terkekeh dibuatnya. Itu album foto milik Kris.

"Kamu bisa bawa piring ini ke ruang televisi?" Kris menyembulkan kepalanya dari _pantry_, dan perempuan cantik ini langsung mengangguk lalu mengambil piring berisi jagung bakar ditangan Kris.

Sedangkan laki-laki ini datang membawa semangkuk ddaebokki panas dan sebuah nampan yang berisi dua gelas coklat panas.

Perpaduan yang _'gak nyambung'_. Tapi siapa peduli, toh ini pilihan Junmyeon ketika mereka mampir sebentar di mini market tadi.

"Mau nonton? Aku punya film bagus."

Junmyeon menimang tawaran laki-laki ini, walaupun mengangguk pada akhirnya.

_Aku gadis desa yang selalu sederhana_

_Dalam semalam jadi Puteri_

_Kuharus cari tahu tata caranya_

_Harus kupelajari_

_Tinggal diistana, keluarga baru_

_Sekolah khusus Kerajaan_

_Dunia ajaib pun menungguku_

_Aku senang sekaliiii_

Kedua alis perempuan itu terpaut heran ketika mendengar _soundtrack_ 'film bagus' yang Kris bilang barusan.

Dan ia langsung _sweatdrop_ ketika melihat _title_ besar terpampang nyata di televisi besar itu.

_Sophia The First_

"Ini maksudmu film bagus?"

Junmyeon bertanya dengan nada datar, namun Kris malah terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa? Kamu mau yang lebih bagus? Aku punya _Sheriff Cally_,"

Junmyeon makin _sweatdrop_. Siapa sangka laki-laki se-_manly_ Kris, si MVP sekolah mereka hobi dengan kartun tontonan anak-anak?

"_No no no_. It's better," Perempuan itu mencegah Kris beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak sangka ya, aku suka nonton yang begini?"

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Jujur saja, tontonan Kris berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadiannya.

"Aku kira hobimu menonton video porno, lihat video yuri atau baca cerita mesum," Junmyeon berucap asal, dan laki-laki Kanada ini hanya memasang wajah _cengo_ miliknya.

"Ck. Setidaknya kartun jauh lebih baik daripada apa yang kamu sebutkan tadi!" Kris membalas perkataan perempuan disebelahnya sambil mengambil sepotong jagung bakar.

Junmyeon hanya terkekeh kecil, lalu mengambil album foto yang diletakkan diatas meja.

"Ini kamu?"

Kris yang tengah menggerogoti jagungnya menengok kearah Junmyeon. Dan kedua bola matanya melebar.

"YAH! KAMU DAPAT DARI MANA?!"

Dan perempuan itu dengan santainya menunjuk kearah rak buku menggunakan dagu kecilnya.

"ITU MEMALUKAN _TAU_. BALIKIN _AH_!"

Junmyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak peduli. Ia meraih gelas coklat dan menyesap minuman itu perlahan.

"Kenapa _sih_?! Aku _cuma_ mau lihat!"

Dan Kris hanya bisa pasrah ketika Junmyeon mentertawakan dirinya dimasa lalu dalam album foto itu.

"Loh. Ini siapa?"

Laki-laki ini menengokkan kepalanya sedikit kearah buku yang dipegang oleh Junmyeon.

"Ini Chanyeol."

"Kalian sudah berteman sejak lama?"

Kris meletakkan jagungnya kemudian meraih botol berisi air mineral dan meneguknya.

"Bukan berteman. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Bahkan ibu kami hamil di bulan yang sama." Kris menjawab sambil menatap perempuan yang duduk disebelahnya.

Junmyeon membulatkan mulutnya sambil mengangguk. Kagum akan persahabatan yang terjalin antara Kris dan temannya itu.

"Oh ya. Baekhyun bilang dia suka pada Chanyeol,"

Kris yang tengah menatap sosok Sophia dengan gaun ungu ditelevisi sontak memandang perempuan disebelahnya tidak percaya.

"Hah! Benarkah?!"

Junmyeon mengangguk sambil memasang wajah yang terperangah. Masalahnya, Kris menunjukkan ekspresi '_nggak nyelow'_ sekarang.

"Iya, dia bilang Chanyeol unyu,"

Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdecak pelan.

"Kenapa?" Heran Junmyeon.

Kris hanya menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa. Chanyeol itu _secret admirrer_ Baekhyun dari semester pertama kalau kamu harus tahu,"

Giliran Junmyeon yang memasang wajah '_nggak nyelow'_ sekarang.

"Wah! Kita harus _nyomblangin_ mereka!" Junmyeon bersemangat, dan dianggukki oleh Kris.

.

.

.

Malam musim semi yang dingin habis dengan canda-tawa dari dua sosok itu. Mereka membicarakan semua hal, mulai dari yang masuk akal sampai sesuatu yang tidak lazim dibicarakan dua orang yang 'hampir' dewasa.

Kecantikan tokoh-tokoh di _Sophia The First_ maksudnya.

"Cokelat ini _nggak _manis!" Junmyeon menyela pembicaraan mereka tentang Sophia dan Amber yang cantik di kartun tontonan mereka sekarang.

"Manis, _ah_. Punyaku habis!" Kris menunjuk gelasnya yang kosong.

Junmyeon menatap laki-laki disebelahnya dengan ragu.

"Aku serius! Kalau minumnya sambil lihat wajah kamu manis kok."

Lihatlah! Pemandangan langka. Kim Junmyeon dengan wajah merona sampai telinga hanya karena digoda oleh Kris wu.

_'__Anjrit deg-degan'_

Kim Junmyeon merutuki kegugupan dalam hatinya. Kris adalah laki-laki pertama yang sukses membuatnya berdebar seperti ini.

"Jangan ngawur _ah!"_ Junmyeon mendelik tajam, walaupun wajahnya merona parah. Kris yang menyadari rona merah muda itu tersenyum jahil.

"Kamu pernah pacaran belum?" Kris membuka suara, dan Junmyeon malah meraih mangkuk berisi _ddaebokki_.

Gadis cantik ini hanya membalas dengan sebuah gelengan, tanpa suara. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Kris terperangah.

"Kenapa? Mau _ngatain aku jones_?!" Junmyeon menyahut ganas, dengan mulut yang penuh dengan _ddaebokki_ panas.

Kris hanya terkekeh. Junmyeon itu benar-benar menarik dan sangat berbeda dengan ekspektasi yang dia buat ketika dia pertama kali bertemu dengan perempuan cantik ini.

Dan perempuan ini terlihat lebih manis kalau marah-marah.

"Siapa bilang! Aku juga belum pernah, _kok_!" Giliran Junmyeon yang terperangah. Tidak percaya.

Masalahnya Kris itu populer. Ia mendengar pembicaraan teman satu jurusannya yang membicarakan Kris dengan semangat ala _fangirl_ tadi. Masa iya, Kris wu tidak pernah pacaran sama sekali?

"Kenapa? Kamu tak percaya?"

Junmyeon hanya menganggukkan kepala. Mengiyakan. "Habisnya kamu populer. Masa tak pernah pacaran seumur hidup?"

Kris meraih mangkuk ditangan Junmyeon, lalu menyendok dua potong ddaebokki kedalam mulutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku cuma belum menemukan perempuan yang pas.." Laki-laki itu menjawab sambil merendahkan volume televisi menggunakan remote. Dan Junmyeon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Tapi, belakangan ini aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang perempuan," Kris menyambung ucapannya, sambil memperhatikan ekspresi dari perempuan disebelahnya.

"Oh ya? Apa aku kenal?" Junmyeon menyahut, tanpa sadar kalau ucapannya terdengar melemas.

Seperti sesuatu dalam tubuhnya menolak Kris untuk jatuh cinta.

"Kenal. Sangat baik malah,"

Junmyeon terdiam. Perempuan yang dekat dengan dirinya dan mengenalnya sangat baik. Siapa? Byun Baekhyun?

Ah. Tapi Kris bilang kalau Chanyeol _secret admirrer_ perempuan Byun itu. Mana mungkin Kris tega menikung sahabatnya sendiri, _kan_?

"Dia _first sight_ ku. Dia sangat berbeda dengan banyak perempuan yang pernah kutemui." Kris menyambung ucapannya, sambil melirik Junmyeon dari ujung matanya.

"Perkenalan kami waktu aku mengantar Chanyeol keruang ganti perempuan. Gadis yang aku suka malah mengataiku mesum dan memukuliku habis-habisan,"

Junmyeon tertegun.

Memukuli Kris? Bersama Chanyeol? Mesum?

_Itukan... dirinya_

Junmyeon jadi merona sendiri. Tapi dia tak mau ke-geeran.

"Benarkah? Menurutmu.. Perempuan itu bagaimana?" Junmyeon bertanya, walaupun sedikit gugup.

Kris menyenderkan bahunya ke sofa, kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Dia? Hmm.. Perempuan unik yang memiliki senyum secantik malaikat. Dia sangat pintar dan menawan,"

Junmyeon gugup sendiri mendengarnya. Sebuah senyum samar tampak diwajah secantik dewi aprodhite itu.

"Walaupun dia galak dan tenaganya seperti laki-laki_, sih_."

DUONG

Senyum cantik itu luntur seketika. Junmyeon menatap 'mangsanya' dengan tatapan _ayo-berantem_.

"APA HAH?!" Junmyeon terpekik kencang, membuat sosok disebelahnya menutup kedua telinga. Takut-takut ia menjadi tuli.

"Kenapa? Memangnya kamu tahu siapa perempuan itu?" Kris bertanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Dan Junmyeon benci itu.

"T-tidak!" Perempuan itu mengelak, sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Kris menyeringai licik.

Laki-laki itu menggeser tubuhnya agar semakin mendekat kearah Junmyeon.

"Benarkah?" Kris bersuara dengan nada yang rendah, membuat Junmyeon merinding mendengarnya.

"S-serius!" Junmyeon menutup matanya, masih dengan wajah yang ia palingkan kearah samping.

"Lalu? Kenapa kamu marah ketika aku bicara tadi?" Kris kembali bertanya dengan suara yang rendah, dan perempuan itu menengokkan kepalanya.

"I-itu.."

"KYA! MESUM!" Junmyeon menjerit heboh saat wajah laki-laki ini berada beberapa senti didepan wajahnya. Satu senti lebih dekat, pasti bibir mereka bertemu.

Ugh. Membayangkannya saja membuat pipi perempuan ini merah padam.

Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah perempuan ini. Junmyeon benar-benar belum pernah pacaran sepertinya.

"Junmyeon-ah, ayo pacaran!"

Dua hazel itu membulat. Tidak percaya.

Sesuatu dalam perutnya menggelitik. Entah yang kesekian kalinya, tapi semua ini hanya berlaku ketika dirinya sedang bersama Kris saja.

Sepertinya... Dirinya mulai menyukai laki-laki disebelahnya ini.

"Kenapa? Kamu tak suka padaku?" Kris memasang ekspresi sedih, membuat wajahnya terlihat _absurd_ sekaligus _freak_. Menghancurkan suasana.

"_Apaan sih_! Kamu ngehancurin suasana _ah!_" Junmyeon melipat tangannya sebal. Padahal jantungnya sudah ingin meloncat keluar tadi.

Kedua mata laki-laki itu melebar tidak percaya. Apa artinya Junmyeon menerima pernyataannya barusan?

Tapi, laki-laki blasteran ini jadi ingat petuah yang diberikan sang mama.

_'__stay cool dan tunjukkan kalau kamu adalah laki-laki yang paling mencintainya!'_

_"__Junmyeon-ah, will you be the first and the last for me?"_

Kris berkata dengan mantap, sambil meraih kedua tangan Junmyeon yang kecil. Dan mau tidak mau, perempuan itu terperangah juga. Tak sangka kalau laki-laki _absurd_ tapi ganteng ini bisa romantis.

Dan Kris langsung membawa perempuan cantik ini kedalam pelukannya setelah Junmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah melepas pelukannya, Kris langsung terkekeh pelan. Membuat Junmyeon yang masih merona menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa?"

Kris makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Junmyeon, sambil tersenyum mesum –menurut Junmyeon.

_"__Poppo~"_

Laki-laki Kanada ini menunjuk bibirnya. Sedangkan Junmyeon hanya melebarkan kedua matanya –lagi.

Brak!

"Agh!"

Dan suasana romantis yang susah payah dibangun itu runtuh begitu saja karena Junmyeon yang menendang pacarnya hingga terjungkal jatuh ke bawah sofa.

"DASAR MESUM!"

.

.

.

EPILOG

Seorang perempuan berambut _purple haze_ baru saja melangkah keluar dari sebuah minimarket. Dan ketika matanya menangkap sebuah 'pemandangan', refleks dia bersembunyi dibalik mesin minuman didepan minimarket.

"Loh? Itu _kan_Junmyeon?"

Gadis itu mendecak kesal.

"Tak suka apanya. Jelas-jelas senyum seperti itu cuma dia tunjukkan buat Kris,"

"Wah. Kris sukses besar _tuh_!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara baritone _ikut-ikutan nimbrung_ dibelakangnya. Membuat perempuan itu berjengit kaget.

"Eh?"

Baekhyun –gadis itu berniat untuk membentak orang dibelakangnya karena seenaknya menguntit Kim Junmyeon dan Kris wu. Tapi niat itu gagal total ketika ia sadar siapa yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"B-baekhyun.."

Park Chanyeol –orang itu justru malah berbicara putus-putus.

"P-park Chanyeol,"

Byun Baekhyun sendiri jadi ikut-ikutan gagap. Ada apa ini? Kenapa semua orang yang jatuh cinta selalu berbicara putus-putus?

Apa ketika jatuh cinta hilang juga kemampuan untuk berbicara sesuai EYD?

Mendengar '_gebetannya_' menyebut namanya, Park Chanyeol hanya bisa melebarkan kedua bola matanya –yang memang sudah besar itu.

_Kmon men_! Siapa yang tak akan bahagia kalau '_gebetan'_yang selalu kau pandangi secara diam-diam selama beberapa tahun terakhir ternyata mengetahui namamu?

"Kamu tahu namaku?" Laki-laki bertelinga peri itu memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara, dan perempuan yang tingginya tak sampai sebahu Chanyeol itu hanya mengangguk.

"_Well._. Siapa yang tak kenal Park Chanyeol anak akutansi?" Perempuan ber-_eyeliner_ itu menjawab malu-malu, dan Park Chanyeol langsung tersenyum senang.

"Apa aku seterkenal itu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk memandang laki-laki jangkung didepannya.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi kamu cukup populer buatku," Perempuan sipit itu menjawab sambil tersenyum cantik, membuat Park Chanyeol lupa bagaimana sistematika dari kerja organ pernafasan dalam tubuhnya.

Intinya, ia sesak nafas hanya karena sebuah senyuman!

"Uhm.. M-mau mampir kerumahku? Untuk cokelat panas?"

Byun Baekhyun langsung mengangguk antusias, dan langsung memeluk lengan dari si Tinggi. Tanpa memperdulikan laki-laki yang dirangkulnya itu hampir mimisan.

Park Chanyeol si Idiot dari kelas Akuntansi akhirnya berhasil dekat dengan gebetannya. Well, sepertinya Kris wu harus menarik ucapannya yang telah seenak jidat mengatainya laki-laki homo.

.

.

.

End!

Hahahaha! Apaan tuh *nengok keatas*

Hii reader-nim! Aku kembali dengan final chapter~ maaf yaaa kalau nggak memuaskan. Hahaha. _Dont ask for sequel please_, *emang ada* hahaha/ aku udah utang banyak sebenarnya .-.

Thanks buat yang udah susah-susah review dan rela nunggu fanfic ini~ _hope you guys pleased with this one_!

Special thanks to: **whirlwind27****JunmaWu****ruixi1****peblish****kiutemy****Arcan'sGirl****jimae407203****Kim Hyunsoo****nonagrice****syxo671****Vioolyt** **nonagrice ****guest ****LittleMyeon****reader ****xiumindaughter****aidilsyafitri**

_Review ya! Enjoy~_

**Kmldr100**


End file.
